Second Time's The Charm
by Thenextbigthing1
Summary: Alto and Hilda - About their adventures after defeating Mother Qualia, based on the Hilda Ending (Stella Glow)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I love Stella Glow and was surprised there were so few stories. So I hope you like it :)

* * *

Alto's POV

I remember it like it was yesterday. Hilda and I fought against each otherfor what seemed like an eternity, but I too was in the wrong. We joined forces and I realized there was so much more to her than she showed. She was strong,determined, smart,caring,  
and she may have crystallized many, many people, but it was to try and save them and the human species as a whole. I remember how she seemed so much more mature than the other witches, then again she was the Time Witch and hadbeen around

for over a thousand years.

At first I thought this time difference was great because it made her wiser and she had experienced muchmore than any of us. However, when I tuned her for the first time, I realized she was filled with guilt, sorrow, andregret. She had heldin sadnessand  
self-loathing for so long, that it had become part of who she hadn't been tuned in a thousand years, so it was no doubt shortly after we joined forces she would need some attention.

She was sitting alone in the castle one day and I walked over to her. It started with some small talk and gradually we talked about our interests, like how she loves HotPot. Suddenly it was as ifshe snapped. She brokedown crying, "I don'tdeserve  
your kindness. I don't deserve your mercy. I'm the Witch of Destruction. I've killed so many." She rushed away and I called out to her not to go. I searched the castle for her and found her at the Balcony overlooking the city.

Even from a distance, I could tell there were tears in her eyes. "Alto! No! Don't come any closer!" She shouted with tears streaming. "Hilda, What's wrong?" "No! Alto!" "Hilda I don't understand" I stepped closer to her. A dark ball of negative energyshot  
/uncontrollably from her hand and hit the castle wall. "I-I don't want to hurt you Alto or anyone else." I could see chains around her heart and that's when I realized she'd been holding in a thousand years worth of pain and suffering, with

no one to take care of it.

"Hilda. I know how you're feeling, but I really should tune you." "Tune me?" She seemed surprised, as though she wasn't worthy of being tuned. "But why?" "You've held a lot in your heart for a very long time, and I want to help." She agreed. I foughther  
/inner demons and she seemed a little lighter after.

We went back to the castle and Iasked if we could chat some more. She made herself a cup ofTea and seemed almost relaxed. There were even a few smiles here and there. "Hilda it's nice to see you smile for a change. It suits you and I'm gladto

see you happier." Her cheeks turned pink. "Did you just compliment me Alto? I can't remember the last time anyone... Elcrest actually..." I frowned "Am I really the first person to compliment you in a thousand years?" She smiled "Yes. It's a nicechange  
/actually."

We had several more of these small talks and several more tuning sessions. Hilda's personality was growing on me and my heart had a soft spot for her when she needed anything. Rusty seemed to be the only one to pick up on this "So you finally are showinginterest  
/in the ladies!" "I don't know what you're talking about." I claimed as my cheeks reddened. "I see the way you look at Hilda. I see how you sneak off now and then to talk to her. You need to be more smooth. Man I need to give you some morelessons  
/on this. Remember how I told you, it's polite to kiss a lady's hand?" "Yeah?" "Have you done that?" "No. I-I mean... Ok so I like Hilda, but I don't know if she likes me." "Only one way to find out man. Sneak off to her room in the middleof

the night and see what happens." "Uh I'm not sosure that's such a good idea." "Give it a try. You never know."

So some crazy feeling in me actually decided Rusty might have a point. It was about 2 am and I couldn't sleep at all. Rusty's words kept ringing in my head "Only one way to find out." I dressed in my knight's armor and walked the empty corridors towardsHilda's  
/room. Nervously, I paced back and forth a few times. What if she was sleeping? What if I woke her up? What if she didn't like me? "Only one way to find out." I said to myself, repeating Rusty's words. I knocked on the door. Hilda was wearinga

long thin white nightgown. I guess I had woken her. She seemed startled at the sight of me. "Alto? Is everything ok? What's going on so early in the morning? Are we under attack?" Her eyes looked serious and more alert now. "Uh everything's fine.  
/I uh- I couldn't sleep." Her gaze relaxed but she had a perplexed look on her face. "Ok."

She opened up the door to her room and led me inside. "Hilda- I-I'm sorry if I woke you." "It's alright Alto. It must've been important if you can't sleep. You're always listening to my troubles, so you can tell me what's going on you know." "Uh yes.  
/I'm sorry to have woken you Hilda. It's actually um-maybe I should head back to my room." "Alto you're acting strange. What's going on?" "T-There's something I need to tell you." "Go ahead Alto. No need to be worried."

I blushed so hard. "Hilda remember when I went to your spirit world and you thought of me as Elcrest and not Alto?" Her gaze hardened, "Yes." "Do you still love Elcrest?" She paused and looked at me confused. "Alto, What are you getting at?" "Hilda, I,Alto  
/like you. I really like you. I want to know that you like me for Alto and not Elcrest." My face was burning and I know she was staring at me. She gave a slight giggle. "Alto I like you too. I didn'twait a thousand years for just anybody."Her

gaze softened and she was genuinely smiling at me. I smiled at her, "Well uh would you want to go on a date?" Her eyes lit up and of course she said yes.

We dated for a few months when I decided to popthe question. Regent Elmer had made me the new King of Lambert, but I was the same Alto. Hilda and I went down to Port Noir and the scenery, the way everything was playing out was just perfect. So Igot  
/down on one knee "Hilda, I love you so you do me the honors of being my Queen? Will you marry me?" She blushed and took my hands in hers. "I would love to Alto."

That was how it all started and here I am on the most important day of my life, waiting anxiously, but gladly, for my fiancé to become my wife. All of my friends were just as excited as I was. Archibald ended up being my best man, because you know howhe  
/is. He is very serious and very dedicated, so I knew he'd be perfect for the task. Rusty, Ewan, and Dante were my other groomsman. Hilda chose all the witches (Lisette, Popo, Sakuya, and Mordimort) to be her bridesmaids, andDorothy washer

maid of honor. Apparently Dorothy had waited for this day for years and was thrilled. Marie we chose to be flower girl and she was so happy. "I hope big sis is looking down and smilingfor everyone."

So here I am with my best friends at my side, waiting for my lovely bride to walk down the aisle. The music starts to play, so I stand straight and tall. Marie started throwing flowers and the bridesmaids walked by, one by one, until I saw her. She wore  
/the most brilliant white gown with golden gears detailed in several places. She had a golden crown on her head and looked absolutely lovely. Hilda, the Time Goddess, my love, my queen. I had on my traditional knight's uniform and Hilda smiled up  
at

/me.

She stood in front of me and blushed. "King Alto, I have waited for this day for a long time." She kissed my cheek. "I have too Hilda,My Lovely Time Goddess." We said our vows and became husband and wife. I placed the ring on her finger, a gold

and purple hourglass and her eyes twinkled like starlight. After the wedding was a grand feast with music and dancing. It was surely the greatest night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Alto's POV

I was pacing back and forth the castle halls. I was on watch duty tonight, but couldn't stop thinking of my wife. Was she in pain? Was she feeling sick? Was she ok? I sharpened my sword a few more times before catching the attention of my friends.

"Sharpening a sword too much will make it dull." Archibald reminded me. "Man what are you so worried about? I'm sure she's fine, just go see her." Rusty smiled. I replied, "She said she'd kill me if I did. Besides, I have watch duty tonight." "So

noble!" Archibald said impressed. "You're barely focused now." Rusty commented. "Then it's settled, I shall take your watch for tonight and the rest of the week." Archibald said gladly.

I rushed to the hospital wing. "I-I'm looking for my wife." "Ah yes sir, right this way." A curtain pulled back and Hilda was sitting up in her bed. Her white hair seemed to glow and her yellow eyes seemed to sparkle. "Alto, I thought I told you not to  
/come. I didn't want you to see me this ugly." "What?! You look beautiful as ever, moreso even. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I was worried about you." She smiled thoughtfully. The pink bundle in her arms started to cry. "Please not again," shepleaded  
to the baby.

I could tell she'd barely slept the last few days and realized how exhausted she must be. "These are for you," I told her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. She smiled thoughtfully "I never thought I'd be so happy to get flowers as a gift. Alto,  
/you can hold her you know, she is your baby too." "Y-Yes." I gently scooped her in my arms and the crying stopped. She had my blueish black hair, which was already starting to get long,and her mom's amber eyes. I smiled down at her and she grabbedmy  
finger. "She's so small." "Of course, she is a baby," Hilda giggled. "Alto, I'm gladto see you." "Me too Hilda. So did you pick a name?" "I had a few in mind, but wanted to see your thoughts too. I thought Melody might be a good name."


End file.
